


Wakeup Call

by FancyKid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, maybe too much fluff, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKid/pseuds/FancyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the SanSan Russian Roulette on Live Journal.</p><p>Prompt from naturesinmyeye: Spoiling Sandor! Bookcanon universe preferred but not required. Sansa spoiling Sandor somehow in their married life.</p><p>Summary: A wake up call (in more ways than one) for the Hound, in form of breakfast, little bird and little pups. Took an unexpected fluffy turn; you've been warned.</p><p>All characters, and their universe, belong to George R.R Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naturesinmyeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturesinmyeye/gifts).



> My very first try at writing something that isn't for 'A Lightness'! Super fluff, but real quick!

Sandor groaned awake in the early morning. He reached over and grabbed the body next to him, ignoring the yelp as he pulled her close. _Too small._ He opened his eyes - his own grey ones stared back at him, only in a smaller, prettier face: that of a girl, who at almost four already looked exactly like her mother. _Thank the gods._

The second of his three girls giggled. _Three girls. Thrice damned_ , Sandor liked to joke with Sansa. They were the product of a long winter, but with summer soon approaching, he knew they were finally due for a break.

Sandor hummed, one eye still shut with sleep. “Where’s that mother of yours?”

She shook her little head. “I’m supposed to make sure you don’t wake up yet.” His daughter squirmed feebly in his arms until he reluctantly let her go. He chuckled when she shut his eyes with her little hand. “Be quiet. They’re coming!”

Sandor feigned sleep to humor his daughter - and his wife, it would seem. He sighed and listened intently on the murmuring and footsteps coming from the hall outside the door.

“Open the door.” Sansa whispered. “Quietly now.”

He heard the door creak open and a two sets of feet follow in. He pretended like he was shocked when the girl next to him pounced on his chest to wake him up, but Sansa could see right through him with that knowing smile of hers.

“Morning.” Sansa stood at the foot of the bed, holding a tray piled high with food in one hand and a one year old on the opposite hip. “Here.” She smiled, lifting the tray lightly to gesture to him. “Sit up.”

Sandor narrowed his eyes at his wife as he sat up and leaned heavily against the headboard, genuinely confused. “What is all this?”

Sansa shrugged, walking over to him and placing the tray on his lap. Sandor couldn’t imagine why she was doing this. His nameday was months ago, and he had gotten an entirely different wakeup call that morning. _One with no children in the damn bed._

Their eldest climbed up next to her sister and peeked over the tray, pointing to the foods as she addressed them one by one. When Sandor dug into the bacon, Sansa put the baby down on the bed, putting her hands on her hips before looking up at him expectantly. “What else can I get you? Some ale?”

“Who do you think you are, woman?” Sandor rasped. “The Lady of Winterfell feeding her dog breakfast in bed.” He took another bite and laughed, imagining what Sansa’s Lady mother would think of such a thing.

“Don’t say that. It’s just…” She trailed off, shaking her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, something she did only when she was anxious or keeping something from him. In most cases, it was both.

Sandor froze and stared at his wife. “What did you do?” He realized then that this all must be a bribe of some kind.

“Mother has something to tell you.” One of the girls chirped from next to him.

Suddenly nervous, Sandor swallowed down the lump of bread stuck in his throat. “Sansa. What is it?”

He didn’t feel any better until a smile broke out on her face and she laughed. “I’m pregnant again!”


End file.
